Piper's Bad news and Bad luck
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Poor Piper. Bad luck, bad news and more in one week? Yes. And the fear if Aerrow knew what happened on the terra would get her kicked off the team? Yep she's got that too. PIper X Aerrow Pairing. Rated t for langauge and Piper's Situation. complete
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm bored? You?

Piper: (sleeping)

Aerrow: I think she's a asleep.

Me: (sarcastic voice) Really? I didn't know that. ( glares and continues in normal voice) that was sarcasm.

Aerrow: I'm not stupid.

Me: With the stunts you pull you seem like it.

Aerrow: You do realize Piper will slap if she hears that right?

Me: She lays a hand on me and she knows I'll write on of her least favorite pairings. Piper X Dark Ace or a Cyclonis X Aerrow. Still debatable which and she knows that I will.

Aerrow: Bitch.

Me: shut up.

Aerrow: Bitch.

Piper: Why are you calling her a bitch?

Aerrow: when did you wake up.

Piper: Moments before you called her a Bitch again. Be nice to Saphire. Or she'll use the door.

Aerrow: Not the door! Anything but the door!( runs out of room)

Piper: You never stood me what he saw.

Me: I don't even know. Reads read Tropica where it all started to understand what the door is. I'll be putting it in the story soon but it's in the before story so enjoy.

Piper had been missing for 6 days on terra Amazon. On the 3rd day of her absence The storm hawks found her heliscooter in multiple pieces but there was no sign of her. Aerrow keep on a cool cover but deep inside he was freaking out, worried about his crystal specialist. Instead of Finding her they found her blood (sorry about the extra o but if I didn't put it there you wouldn't see the word) on the seat. She had been given a deep cut from the battle that knocked her off her heliscooter and out of the sky.

Flash back

"Next time… no mercy" Dark ace growled before taking a final shoot at the storm hawks, hitting Piper giving her a cut from the corner of her right eye across her nose to the left corner of her lip. The pain and force of the hit pushed her off her heliscooter making her fall out of the sky landing on terra Amazon miles bellow, her heliscooter falling out of the sky behind her.

"PIPER!!!" Her fellow storm hawks screamed in shock and horror. Taking this opportunity to escape, Dark Ace vanished before any of the storm hawks turned to hurt him.

End flash back.

The fifth day Aerrow got a lot worried. Across the terra, a scream, Piper's scream echoed across the terra. A Scream of Pain, Horror, and fear all rolled into one.

Aerrow was looking around near the Water fall leaving his skimmer near a bush as he walked around near the river looking into the calm water looking for any sign that Piper might have been there and might point him toward Piper, and finally allow his mind to relax and stop worrying that she was dead.

As he was looking through the water for possible foot prints he heard a rustling coming from the bush near his skimmer. Aerrow looked at the bush with a worried look his face as he made his way over to it. He separated the leaves to see Piper curled into a ball covering her face in her hands. He stretched his hand toward her slowly. When he place his hand on her shoulder She jumped violently and screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"Piper! It's me Aerrow!" Aerrow exclaimed pulling his hand away from her. She stopped screaming and looked between her fingers at Aerrow. Aerrow lowered himself into a crouched pose. Piper Uncurled herself and threw her Arms around Aerrow's neck giving him a hug so Fast it was like she did it in a blink of the eye.

The sound of skimmers came toward them really loud. Junko and Finn drove into the clearing.

" Piper!" Junko yelled in a happy voice as Finn rubbed his eyes and blink trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Piper meaning that he was just imagining her. Tears poured out of Piper's eyes. Aerrow hugged Piper back.

" Piper! Your Alive!" Finn Shouted.

" Piper? Why are you crying?" Aerrow asked Pulling Piper to her feet.

" I'm so happy to se you guys. It seems like it's been 5 hundred years since I've seen you guys." Piper forced herself to smile. Junko jumped off his skimmer and Ran toward Piper giving her a bone-crushing hug.

" Let's head back to the condor. Piper will ride with me. Stork and Radar have probably driven each other up the wall by now. I'm starting to think leaving them to fix the condor while searching for Piper was a bad idea." Aerrow Stated.

"Duh!" Said being a smart $$. Junko got back on his skimmer at the same time as Aerrow. Piper: Smiled nervously hesitating before climbing on Aerrow's Skimmer behind him.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Finn asked taking note of Piper's Hesitation.

" Nothing just a really strange thought.." She explained quickly.

"About?"

"My heliscooter. It was pretty banged up when I felt it." Piper looked at her feet in guilt. She was lying. Se never saw her skimmer before she blacked out only to awake in a cave behind the waterfall where Aerrow had been near when he found her.

"That's funny it was in pieces when we found it. Finn Exclaimed as they headed toward the condor.

"That's not surprising. Cyclonians. I ran into many while I was here." Piper shivered as she though of what had happened to her.

" What happened that made you hid under a bush and scream bloody murder when I found you?" Aerrow asked.

" Dark Ace." Piper whispered so quietly that only Aerrow heard her.

" And you escaped?" Aerrow asked causing Finn to become confused.

" Escape what?" Finn asked.

" Dark Ace." Aerrow answered answering for Piper since she seemed to scared to answer.

" You escaped Dark Ace?!" Shouted Finn in shock.

" I'm here now aren't I?" Piper asked being cheeky.

"Piper stop being cheeky." Finn scowled.

" How did you escape?" Aerrow asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm not sure myself." Piper answered after a few minutes debating wither of not to tell Aerrow what had really happened on the terra and finally deicing Aerrow would kick her of the team and abandon her in her time of need. She needed to be near her friends but she wasn't going say why. Aerrow drove up the Ramp. Once he Stopped Piper climbed off gingerly and walked out of the room Before Aerrow or the others could get off their skimmers.

She walked off to her room to get clean cloths and take a shower. During her shower many things raced through her mind as she wondered about like 8 million thing s about what had happened on that terra. Changing into clean clothes she pushed these thoughts out of her mind. She walked onto the bridge where Aerrow and the others where.

" Hey Piper." Aerrow said coolly turning to look at her. " That isn't as deep of a cut as I thought."

" Hello Aerrow. And no it's not that deep. If you remember I am a fast healer."

:" Hey Piper… could you make some sand pipers? We're out. This pig pigged out on them last night." Stork pointed at Radar as he spoke.

" Sure stork." Piper smiled warmly before heading off thinking she had escaped what had happened on Terra Amazon but little did she know her haunting was only just beginning. Along with her bad luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm evil.

Piper: yes and no.

Me: I'm evil.

Aerrow: um.. no your not.

Me: You heard me I am evil.

Aerrow: for writing this. Reviewers tell her she'ss not evil!

Me: I am! Read what I did to Piper! I do not own the storm hawks. Now READ!l

That night What had happened on the terra came back to haunt her, turning a nice pleasant dream into a pure nightmare.

" NO! Please don't!" She begged in her sleep begging not to relive it again.

" NO! I BEG YOU! DON'T! NO!!! LET ME GO!" She started screaming it wake the other storm hawks. Aerrow dashed into Pipers room flipping the light on. Aerrow grabbed Piper's shoulders and shook her.

" Don't ! Piper bolted up right waking up stopping her sentence before the last word could come out.

" Piper calm down. It was a nightmare." Aerrow said reassuring her, stroking her shoulder as she gasped for breath in attempts to calm herself down.

" Piper, what happened?" Finn asked sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

" Alright." Finn and Junko walked out of the room.

" Piper are you sure you're alright? Aerrow asked looking deep into her bright orange eyes.

" I'm fine Aerrow." She looked into his green eyes and wished the day had never happened and that she could tell him what happened, but if she did, he'd kick her off the team.

"Alright." Aerrow stood and walked out of the room turning off the light as Piper laid down. Piper pulled the blanket up to her chin and stared at the ceiling. She had to admit that if Aerrow didn't wake her when he did, the whole ship would have known what happened on that terra.

"They'll abandon me if they find out. I need them right now. "She thought aloud. Her mind was swimming with thoughts. How would Aerrow react if he found out? What would Finn say? What would happen when Aerrow kicked her off the team? The list went on and on.

The next morning at breakfast Piper started at her food and didn't touch it.

" Piper you okay?" Her leader asked, worry covering his handsome features.

" I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." She answered. Only thing though, she wasn't fine. She wasn't eating because she was scared. She feared she was pregnant. Dark Ace RAPED her. That was the scream Aerrow and the others heard.

" Piper you haven't touched your food. You did this last night too."

" I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. Did we land on terra Flora yet?"

" Yeah we landed an hour after we woke you from that nightmare."

" Alright. I'm going to go for a walk." After seeing Aerrow's face she added," I'll take my staff."

" Alright, but eat something before you go."

"Alright." Piper grabbed her fork and ate a fork full of eggs." Happy?" Aerrow only started laughing easing her nervousness. She took a few bites of pancakes.

" You can go."

"While I'm out I'll pick up some bandages." Piper walked out of the room and grabbed her purse from her room. Piper walked to the drug store. Once there she picked up bandages, Neosporin, a pregnancy test, some candy, and just to be nice to Finn, hair gel. She walked up the cashier.

" Dear what do you need the pregnancy test for? You look no older than 17."

"I am 17 but it's for my sister. She's 21 and really busy so I told her I'd pick it up." Piper said handing the cashier the money.

" All right. Have good day." And with that Piper ran back to the condor.

Me: Hey you know what my friend said condor sounded like?

Piper: What?

Me: Condom. I laughed at him. Do guys see any similarities between the two?

Piper: One letter difernce.

Me: O. I am EVIL! YOU SAW or read, what I did to piper!

Aerrow: Chill.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I am sooo evil.

Piper?No your not. Your just… weird.

Aerrow: Piper's right.

Junko: Why is Saphire evil?

Me: Read the last to chapters Junko. Dark Ace raped Piper and she's I can't say it. I'll ruin the surpise.

Piper:Why don't you just tell them. You've told like three people already.

Me: Nah. Junko will have to read to find out.

Fin: (Screams at top of lungs from the other sid e of the house and runs into room hiding behind junko)

Dark Ace: Tea Miss Saphire.

Me: Thank you. Mint, right?

Dark Ace: Yes mistress.

Piper: You used the door on Finn.

Me: Yep. He's lucky it was on level one. Dark ace was on level 3. Now he's my servant. 5 could have him forever quiet and paralyzed. 6 will kill.

Piper: He Ace! Can you bring me a plate of chocolate cookies.

Aerrow: And Popcorn. This chapter Saphire said would be cool.

Ace: Yes Master and Mistress. Love birds. ( walks out of room)

Me: I do not own the storm hawks.

Piper: Now Time for…

Piper, Aerrow, and Me: Reveiwers corner.

Me: Gotta love that. Jazzy Pony: I am evil.

Piper: No your not. ( looks at paper) to Nakedmolerat05: No she is not evil just weird.

Me: I am evil.

Aerrow: No your not. Just strange. To Olie12 your right she is not evil.

Me: Yes I am. To falloutboyfan6126: your funny.  
Aerrow: He died in shock. Or she? Which is it?

Me and Piper: (glare at Aerrow)

Aerrow: never mind.

Piper: to skyblueangel Saphire said she'd ring his neck too.

Me: And I would.  
Aerrow: Duh! We all would. He laid hands on my baby girl.

Junko: to Lace Agate here's the update you demanded.

Me: to MinakoJupiter: I got this idea before I read your rape story and reading that made me put my rear in action. That story was… wrong. Good but wrong.

Aerrow: Your telling me.

Me: (glares)

Piper: to lou: Aerrow wouldn't kick me off the team even if the Sky knight council told him to.  
Me: Awwwwwweeeee! That is so cute. And too all My reviewers: Thanks for Reviewing! Here is your chapter. ¡Aquí está el capítulo 3! That's Spanish for here is chapter 3.

Piper: I hate the fact that your learning Spanish in school. You said something strange last night at dinner last night. I 'm still trying to figure it out what you said.

Me: Now on with the chapter. Oh first I don't know what a pregnancy test looks like or how it works so forgive about that. Now on to the story.

Piper put the candy on the counter in the kitchen before walking off to the bathroom. She closed the door and after putting everything away she use the pregnancy test. It was…. Positive. (there happy now you know Junko)

" NO! SHIT!!!" Piper swore so loudly the whole ship might have heard it. Throwing the pregnancy test across the bathroom she slammed the door open. She bolted down the halls of the condor until she came to her room where she slammed the door open and closed and yanking a book off the shelf about herbs and started flipping pages.

Mean while, a certain merb, Stork, was going into the bathroom for it's hourly spray of cleaner and sanitizer. He was about to leave when he noticed the pregnancy test sitting on the floor and the box and instructions were sitting on the counter. He opened the medicine cabinet (behind the mirror for Finn) and pulled out some tweezers and used it to pick up the test and used his hand to pick up the box and it's instructions. He walked off to the bridge to find Aerrow and Finn agrruing.

" Finn, it was just a nightmare. She's going to be fine."

"Aerrow! How do you know Piper is all right? When was the last Time she woke us all up at midnight because of a nightmare as she screams her head off? In all 5 years we have been living on the condor? She 17 not 5."

" Never. But when a nightmare comes it comes. Piper might have watched a horror movie last night on her computer. She can't go a night with out a nightmare watching it."

"But has she ever" Finn was cut off before he could continue.

" I found this in the bathroom." Storm exclaimed setting the test and it's box on the table. Aerrow and Finn stared at the test.

" Is that a pregnancy test?" Finn asked.

" Yes."

" Why is it on the condor?"

"Why do you think?"

" Piper is too in- wait… what does it say?" Finn picked up the test and read it. He then dropped his eye's growing wide. "OMG!"

" what?" Aerrow asked worry covering his handsome features. Finn took a shaky breath.

"Piper's pregnant."

" No!" Aerrow snatched the test from Finn's hands and read it himself. Stork ran out the door. Finn and Aerrow followed him. Junko was busy in the kitchen making banana smothies. Stork opened the door to Piper's room and came face to face with Piper.

" Ahhh... Stork. What Terra can I get some absent plant?" ( Yes I made that plant up.) She asked as she took a few steps back.

" The plant the gets rid of unborn babies at an early stage? Terra Fauna. Why?" He asked.

" My aunt is a doctor and she needes to restore on that plant and she's too busy to get it herself so I told her I'd do it for her."

" Is that the same excuse you used with the cashier to get the pregnancy test?" Finn asked. Aerrow held up the test. Piper's got really wide. She started to shake. She finally fell to her knees and started crying really hard. Her fear was so close to happening. She was going to get kicked off the team. Aerrow and Finn Ran forward as Piper fell. Aerrow got there first. The moment Pper had started to fall Aerrow dropped it. Stork slapped his head. ( LOL. Soooo OOC)

"We are so doomed." He stated dimly.

" Piper shat aren't you telling us?" Aerrow asked kneeling in front of her. Piper only stared crying harder. Aerrow Pulled Piper into a hug ad she sobbed.

"You'll kick me off the team if I tell you." She whispered in between sobs.

" I'm going to get Piper some water. She's going to have serious hic ups." Finn for once was using his head and went to get the water. Stork wandered off to get the chart and set it up for Piper for when she stopped crying.

"Dark … I mean dork… Ace raped me." She whispered. She continues to cry. Aerrow's eyes went wide. He know Dark ace was evil but he never imagined he was that evil.

" Piper why Didn't you tell me?" Aerrow said putting her at an arms lenth to look into her puffy red orange eyes.

" I was afraid you'd kick me off the team."

" Piper, I wouldn't kick you off the team for that." Piper Hic upped.

" I knew it. Piper, drink this." Finn handed a cup of water.

"Thanks Finn." She hiccupped again.

"Finn go tell stork to check fuel levels, Junko to make sure the condor engine is in good conition and you.. go make sure there's aimo. I'

m going to help Piper out. She's an emotional wreck.. no offence…"

" None taken." Piper reassured.

"And your head is rarely on completely when your like that. No offence."

"None taken it's true." Finn laughed at Piper before walking out of the room. Piper stood up.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat before I plot a course. I think some hot chocolate and lunch might help clear my head up. She walked out of the room. Finn came back into the room.

"So what wasn't she telling us?"

"Dark ace or in her case dork ace.. she called him that not me… raped her." Finn's eyes got wide." And If I ever come across him again I'm going to tear the ass limb from limb.

"Do I hear possiviness (SP)?"

"Yes. You do."

"You like Piper."

"Yeah I do. Now shut up."

"Poor Piper. At the mercy of a man with no mercy."

Me:" I'm evil.

Piper: No your just strange.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ready?

Aerrow: for what?

Me: The thing every one has been waiting for.

Aerrow: What's that?

Me: The next Chapter of Piper's Bad news and bad luck.

Aerrow: O. Don't you have that story done?

Me: Yes but it's in my note book and not on the computer. I just gotta get it on the computer.

Aerrow: Right. Piper are you okay to stay quiet the whole time?

Piper: (reading something from notebook) OMG!

Me: What? ( looks over Piper's shoulder)

Piper: You didn't (points to page)

Me: I had a Feeling you would object.

Aerrow: What? ( looks over Piper shoulder and reads what lies in note book) OMG! You married Piper to---

Me: (cover's Aerrow's mouth with hand) Shut it. That's for the reviewer and reads to yet find out in ( looks at note book) about 8 chapters.

Piper: Pervert.

Me: What? What does getting two people married make me a pervert?

Piper: You put the piece together.

Me: Piper, look at your hand. (Points to Diamond on Piper's Finger)

Piper: you promised to keep your mouth shut about that!

Me: (bursts out laughing)

Aerrow: I ain't saying a thing.

Piper and me: you just did.

Me: I do not own the storm hawks and Aerrow and Piper are getting Married. (runs from with Piper chasing After her screaming)

Piper: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!

Aerrow: (puts head in hand) I'm doing to dies of embarrassment.

"Piper find that Plant. Junko, get on your skimmer, we need to keep an eye on Piper. Finn be prepared to fire If Dark Ace—"

"Dork Ace." Piper corrected. Aerrow looked at her funny. They had just landed on Terra Flora, And Aerrow was giving out orders. Junko still had no idea what had happened, But stork and Finn did, and Aerrow was the first person outside or Piper to know, that Dark Ace (dork !) rapped her.

" Okay, if dork Ace shows up. I want that man shoot out of the sky. Piper would agree on that one."

" DUH!" Piper exclaimed smirking. Junko looked from Piper to Aerrow wondering what he missed. Finn whispered to something to Junko.

"Dark Ace, I mean Dork Ace rapped Piper while she was missing..." Junko's eyes light up with worry and shock. He didn't say anything

" So If Dark Ace—"

"Dork Ace." Piper interrupted yet again causing Finn to laugh as Piper smiled, feeling freer

"Piper, I get it, You want to call him that. lets just go. Stork keep the condor in the air just in case we need to make a sudden run for it. Piper, to your heliscooter." Aerrow commanded as he straightened himself. Piper smiled and ran out the door. Aerrow got onto his Skimmer a few minutes later as piper drove down the ramp and onto the ground to find the plant. Aerrow flew above her to make sure she was all right. Junko dove in and out of the trees looking for cyclonians on his skimmer.

"I've got the plant." Piper's voice exclaimed over the intercom.

"Great. Head back towards the condor." Commanded Aerrow, glad to see no cyclonians.

"Wait! I see a cyclonians!" Stork's frantic voice exclaimed as it came through the intercom.

"And it's the dark Ace!" Finn's added.

"You mean dork Ace?" Piper asked.

"Not now Piper." Aerrow told her.

"Yeah, him." Finn exclaimed not wanting to argue with the pregnant . (Not for long) Aerrow turned around to see Dark Ace and Ravess and about 20 another Cyclonians with him. Snipe brought up the rear.

"Piper hid." Aerrow exclaimed as He shoot down into the trees before shutting back up.

"Act like we are glad Piper's gone." Aerrow told Junko as Piper ran for a tree as her heliscooter fell into some tall grasses shielding it from sight.

"STORM HAWKS!" Dark Ace roared. Piper climbed into a tree and hid among the leaves. Aerrow turned sharply toward Dark Ace and the group of Cyclonians.

"What do you want Dark Ace?" Aerrow growled. He heard Piper hiss Dork Ace but ignored it.

"I want your female team member." Dark Ace growled.

"Don't have her." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Don't lie. The remains of her Heliscooter vanished alone with the ." Dark Ace yelled.

"We took the parts but not her." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Lair!"

"It's the truth!" Junko yelled. Piper peered out of the tree and watched as Dark Ace's face turned red with anger.

"Then Where did she go?! I claimed her virginity! I have a right to claim her! She is mine!" Dark Ace yelled. Ravess looked at the tree Piper was in the tapped Dark Ace's shoulder. She whispered into his ear causing him to look at the tree. Piper's orange eyes stood out against the tree.

"PIPER! RUN!" Aerrow Yelled as Dark Ace started a dive for the tree. Pip dropped out of the tree and landed in the tall grasses. She rolled over a few times and curled into a ball, praying the tall grasses would make it seem like she would continue running. Ravess slapped Aerrow as she flew after dark Ace.

"Finn, to your skimmer. Piper is going to need help." Aerrow commanded. Two minutes later Finn was in the air and Dark Ace had found Piper curled into a ball. HE yanked her off the ground and pulled her onto his skimmer where he smashed his lips against her making Aerrow's boil and Piper's stomach churn. Dark Ace then flew up straight up. Piper did the only thing that came to her mind.

She jumped off Dark Ace's skimmer and fell when she was over a mile above the ground.

Me: Cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll update in an hour. I won't leave you hanging for long. This chapter was too short.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Note that Piper and Aerrow are not really engaged. I was just bored and threw together an act.

Piper: I almost killed her for it. Saphire does not own the storm Hawks and now onto the story.

Piper was falling… and she fell right into Aerrow's Arms. Aerrow had jumped off his skimmer and Caught Piper. He opened his battle wings as Piper clung to it. Aerrow closed the wings and landed on his Skimmer as Radar hoped back to his little seat. Piper sat in Aerrow's lap. Piper clung to him Afraid.

"You okay?" He asked as He directed his skimmer back to the condor. She nodded and stared at his chest and attempt not to look at the ground. She was scared; she was above the ground in a position she had never imagined.

"Junko, Finn, Head back toward the condor. Stork Prepare to take off." Aerrow commanded as Radar jumped off the skimmer and landed in the tall grasses where Piper's heliscotter was.

"But what about Piper. Last I saw she was on the Back of Dark ace's Skimmer. He disappeared into the clouds." Junko asked over the radio.

"I've got Piper." Aerrow said before dropping a yellow crystal into the converter and turned into a yellow streak and appeared in front of the condor like ½ a second later. Junko and Finn showed up a few moments later. Piper looked like she going to have a Heart attack. Finn saw the position she was in. She sat sideways in Aerrow's lap, Her legs hanging off the edge.

Radar flew in on Piper's heliscooter. Piper slid off Aerrow's Lap and walked toward her Skimmer as the Bay doors closed. She took a bag off it and walked out of the room. Finn followed Aerrow to the bridge.

"How does the plant work?" He asked.

"Tea." Stork Answered as He slammed the controls making the condor pick up speed and desert the Terra just as Dark Ace noticed Piper was missing.

"And then?" Finn pressed.

"And then you don't want to know the rest." Stork told him receiving a glare.

"I can handle it!" Finn told him.

"I'm still not telling you." Stork said as he turned back to the controls. Aerrow rolled his eyes and went to Piper's room where he knocked on the door.

"Hey Piper." He said when she opened the door. His eye's were filled with worry.

"Hey." She exclaimed softly stepping to the side allowing Aerrow to enter her room.

"You scared me when you jumped." He told her as she walked to the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, but being dead sure beats being Dork Ace's girl." She exclaimed staring at the floor.

"Can't blame you there." Aerrow lifted her Chin as her eye's started to water.

"Don't worry, I won't let Dark Ace touch you. If he even thinks about hurting you I will have to kill him." He told her, His eyes filled with love, kindness, and small flicks of fear for her safety. Her eye's were filled with fear and sorrow as they were lined with tears. She Feared Dark Ace would take her away from her friends and loved ones.

Neither of them noticed they were leaning toward each other until there was only an inch between their lips. Piper's breath suddenly got caught in her throat and a blush crept onto her cheeks. Aerrow's cheeks stared to flush as his mind registered what was happening. Suddenly his leadership instinct took over and he closed the gap between them.

As her leader's lips bad contact with hers, Pipe feel into a daze and never realized she had wrapped that she had wrapped her arms around his neck or that his arms were around her waist. When they broke apart for breath they both noticed the door was open and in the doorway was Radar, who was staring in shock. No one else was there.

"Do you think he's going to tell what he saw?" Piper asked as she stepped away from Away a bit.

"He'll probably try and fail." Aerrow told her. Radar Ran off toward the bridge. " And I'll go and make sure he does." She smiled as he Chased Radar. She then took a sip of tea and then made a face.

"Yuck. But it does beat being pregnant with Dork Ace's baby. I'd prefer it being someone else's baby.. like maybe… Aerrow's." She whispered to herself making her own cheeks heat up. She picked up her tea and headed for the bridge.

Meanwhile, Radar was trying to tell the others what he saw, and Aerrow was just messing it up.

"Eye ball." Aerrow said when Radar pointed to his eye. Radar whined and glared at Aerrow who just smirked. Piper walked in carrying her mug.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"My tea." She told him.

"Piper, Why are you red?" Junko asked. Radar started jumping up and down waving his arms like a person screaming 'that's what I saw!'

" The tea's hot. And I was just hanging upside down." Piper told him lying through her teeth before taking another sip of her tea and making a face at the tea.

"Oh." Finn exclaimed sounding Disappointed.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" Aerrow asked.

"I was hoping you admitted something." Finn exclaimed frowning. Piper tried to suppress a laugh and failed miserably. It only came out as a strangled cry causing Aerrow to look at her in alarm.

"What's with you?" He asked. Piper finally started laughing Aerrow started to laugh as well. Junko started laughing too.

"Is this laughing disease contagious?" Stork Asked turning around from the controls. He received multiple glares from everyone but Finn.

"He's got a point. Is it?" Finn asked. They glares were all directed at him now.

"Finn, go to hell." She snapped before debating whither or not to throw her tea in his face.

"Finn, just shut up." Stork told him shocking every one. Piper fell causing Aerrow to caught her as he went wide eyed, Radar fell on his butt, Finn fell onto his butt in shock, and Junko dropped his snack.

"What?" Stork asked.

"Did you just tell Stork to shut up?" Piper asked as Aerrow steadied her.

"Yes…" Stork nodded.

"Stork, Shut up!" Finn yelled recovering from his shock-making Piper roll her eyes.

"Pointless argument." Piper stated plainly as she walked from the room with Aerrow following her and unknown to them, Radar.

"True."

" you know, Yesterday, I could have sworn you were going to kick me off the team. "Piper told him as she walked into her room.

"No I wouldn't'. Not even if the sky knight council could make me kick my baby girl off the team." He told her. Piper looked him in the eye.

"Really? "She asked.

"Yeah." He said just before capturing her lips with his. Radar Ran off toward the bridge to drag Finn and Junko to see the scene.

Me: I know, bad place to end but… I promised I'd update in an hour. It's probably been more tan an hour but… I had to have dinner. Later. I'll update tomorrow if not tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: It's the next chapter! I do not own the storm hawks now I will shut up and let you read. If you are offended by the language I'm to tell you… that you'll have to get over it. I finished writing this story back before Halloween and I am not about to change it. Yes lipur, I'm talking about you… if you're reading this story. I'm also sick which means I'm allowed to make errors in spelling to so kiss my—

Typer: (cut's her off)

Piper: now on with the story. P.S Saphire is mad… Her brand new Ipod nano froze. She's also mad because of her cold/ cough.

Piper heard the sound of feet coming their way so she broke the kiss.

"Something wrong?" Aerrow asked.

"Radar. Act natural." Piper opened a book and pointed to a page. Radar and the others opened the door as Piper started to read pretending she had just opened the book.

"Ah ya… here it is. The Viper crystal, It can summon any snake of any can with any replacement of the right size, weight , Value. A pure gold statue of a Hooded cobra can summon just that in real animal." She exclaimed looking up from the book. She looked at the others. " What's up?" Aerrow turned and looked at them. Radar grinned and ran with Finn chasing him. Junko wandered back off to the kitchen.

"Radar dragged us here. Little rat." Stork murmured before walking away.

"That went well." Aerrow stated. Piper smiled in amusement.

"It did. "She admitted before putting the book back on the shelf. She picked up her tea and took a few steps.

"When will the plant take effect?" Aerrow asked her. He'd rather not have his girlfriend pregnant with another man's baby.

"It's already started. The plant has killed the cells that would eventfully turn into a baby. Then my body just gets rid of the cells." Piper answered.

"When does that happen?" He asked.

"By dinner hopefully. But it'll be done with by midnight." Piper smiled as Aerrow started to ask another question, only to be cut off by her lips.

"I'm going to go get lunch."

"It's 3 in the afternoon." He told her, puzzled over what she just told him.

"And I didn't eat lunch. Piper walked out of her room and walked to the kitchen, twirling across the room once inside. She grabbed a Carmel and popped it into her mouth as she grabbed a paper plate and two slices of bread to make a turkey sandwich. She had just finished making her sandwich when she heard Finn echoing through the ship.

"RADAR! Give me back my hair gel!" Finn commanded. Radar ran into the kitchen with Finn chasing him. Radar threw the hair gel at Piper who caught it and threw at the trashcan but missed by an inch so it bounced off the wall and slid over by the door to the cabinet with the trashcan. Finn skidded to a stop as the gel slid out of his sight.

"Where's my hair gel?" He asked. Piper pointed to it as she took a bite from her sandwich. Finn walked over to it and picked it up. Radar slapped the side of his face and started waving his arms around trying to gets Finn's attention who chased him to Aerrow where Radar pointed to Aerrow.

"Aerrow…" Guessed. Radar made kissy faces.

"Aerrow made faces?" Finn guessed as Aerrow's eyes went wide. Radar shook his head.

"Kissed?" Radar nodded his head eagerly.

"Aerrow kissed who?" Finn got all excited as radar tried to act like Piper.

"Aerrow kissed a girl?" He asked. Radar shrugged before running off to the kitchen and pointed to Piper.

"What? Can't a girl eat her lunch in peace?" Piper asked as annoyance danced in her voice.

"Aerrow kissed PIPER!" Finn gasped. Radar nodded eagerly. Piper grew red.

"OMG! Aerrow kissed Piper! IT' true she's blushing!" Finn shouted. Aerrow smacked his head in his room. Finn started to leave the kitchen Piper stopped him.

"That's not true Finn." She stated plainly. Depression slid into her voice, hanging in the air, making it seem like it was true. Finn looked at her.

"It's a fantasy. It'll never happen Finn. I just wish it would." Piper continued. Finn bought it.

"I'm kidding! Aerrow didn't kiss anyone." He shouted causing Aerrow to sigh in his room then wonder what Made Finn take it back.

"So, you like Aerrow?" Finn asked Piper. She nodded.

"It'll never happen though. With Dark ace, I mean dork ace after me it'll never happen." She stared out the window as she smiled inwardly.

"You okay?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." She answered before finishing what was left of her sandwich and walked off to her room.

Me: I know it's short but I figured you'd rather see it in little bites than not see anything for a long while. I'll update tomorrow morning if I can. No promises.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: okay…I had something to say and now I can't remember what it was

Me: okay…I had something to say and now I can't remember what it was.

Piper: was it that you don't own the storm hawks?

Me: no, well I don't but that's not what it was.

Piper: than what was it?

Me :I don't remember that's the problem. The pain in my well.. you don't need to know about that…

Piper: Saphire fell on her but wrong and now it hurts like hell.

Me: PIPER! Oh that's what I had to say!

Piper: what? That you broke ass?

Finn and Aerrow laugh.

Me: no. IT was ages. Someone scowled me in one of my stories, can't remember who or what story I just remember them telling me you guys are 14. I'm not stupid! I tend to fast ward their lives in my stories. Piper is 16 in this story. Aerrow is 17. Stork is 18, Finn 17, Junko 18, and Radar…. Only the lord and lady know.

Piper: okay then.

Me: now on with the story.

Piper walked on the bridge after grabbing her tea and some sketch supplies from her room. She sat down on the sofa and started sketching. She drew a picture of her kissing Aerrow, one of Finn shooting a rubber band at stork, Junko eating a banana, Radar trying to convince Junko and Finn that Piper and Aerrow kissed, Dark Ace getting his butt served on a silver platter ( quite literally… his butts on a silver plate and he's running around looking for it), and then one of Piper in a hospital bed with a baby in her arms with red hair and amber eyes.

"Whatcha ya doing?" Finn asked her, making her jump and drop her book so it fell open on the floor to that picture of Dark Ace getting his butt served on a silver platter. Finn picked it up and looked and it started laughing so hard, Stork thought he had aneraixian laughing disease.

"What?" Piper asked as she picked up her sketch book.

"That looks so Funny. Dark Ace running around without his butt and it's on a silver plate." The moment Finn finished talking, Junko started laughing. Aerrow walked into the room and stared.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know." Piper answered as she walked out of the room and toward her room. Aerrow followed her.

"So what'd you say to Finn to get him to say he was joking about our kiss?" Aerrow asked her.

"I told him you didn't and I just wished you did. He fell for it and that's all that matters." Piper answered. " I know that if the others find out you kissed me, they'd never let you live it down."

"You act as if I'll never kiss you again." Aerrow told her in a worried voice. Piper stopped in front of her door.

"I know I did. I'd think you'd prefer an open image so Dark Ace doesn't come after you. If Dark Ace really wants me he won't let anything get in his way of getting to me. You won't be safe and that's a risk I can't let you take." She opened her door.

"Piper, I lost you once and I'm not willing to let that happen. Not again."  
"Aerrow.. it doesn't matter. Dork Ace won't let anything in his way and he will kill you without a second thought. He's never been beaten until you came along and he wants to return things to the way they were. If your focused on saving me, keeping me safe, Dark Ace will take advantage of that and kill you when your distracted. I'm sorry… we can be together." Piper walked into her room and closed the door before Aerrow could say anything.

Me: done for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Toook long enough didn't I

Me: Toook long enough didn't I. Guess what?! It's chapter 8 of Piper's Bad Luck and Bad News! So sit back read! I do not own the storm hawks. Now read on!

Piper: Don't forget to warn them.

Me: Oh yeah… Skip over the second paragraph if you don't reading about a girl's period. ( It's how piper gets rid of the not even formed baby)

Piper cried herself to sleep that night and slept right though dinner. She finally awoke at 11 'o clock. She walked into her bathroom, well being the only female on the team it was deiced she should get the room with the bathroom.

Piper noticed she had blood in her undies and cursed, having forgotten to put on the pad. She put one on and washed her hands.

She picked up some colored pencils from her desk and walked off to the bridge to find that Stork wasn't there.

"So he does sleep... I think…" Piper murmured before sitting on the sofa to color in her drawings, starting with her kiss with Aerrow. She eventually fell back to sleep to a lovely dream.

Piper was rudely awaken by Stork suddenly turning, knocking Piper off the sofa and knocking her drawing utensils onto the floor.

"Sorry Piper." Stork commented. Piper nodded and pinked up her utensils as Finn picked up her note book which was wide open to the page where Piper drew her kiss with Aerrow. He examined it and closed it, handing it back to Piper. Aerrow walked in.

"Morning Aerrow." Piper greeted. Aerrow didn't respond.

"Hey Aerrow, What's up?" Junko greeted fro behind a line of machines off to the side as he repaired some of them and upgraded others.

"Hi Junko. What are you doing?"

"Repairing." Junko answered. Finn stared in shock at his leader.

"He just totally ignored Piper." He gasped. Piper lost the smile that was on her face. She sighed and shrugged. 'It's what he's supposed to be doing, looking like he has no interest in me.' She thought to herself.

"He did…" Stork commitment, also in shock. He and Finn had both known Piper and Aerrow were crushing on the other and totally belong together so this completely shocked them. Junko didn't even hear Piper say Hi to Aerrow so he wasn't shocked.

"Aerrow, what is going on?" Finn asked, for once somewhat concerned. To him, someone had either replaced Aerrow with a clone or had him kicked in the head by a mule and a then a horse. Piper went to the table to study her charts.

"I don't know what your talking about." Aerrow told him.

"You just totally ignored Piper." Finn exclaimed. Aerrow looked at him funny.

"What's your point? She's just another hoe." Aerrow commented. Piper's breath got caught in her throat. All the males stared at him in shock and horror. Piper looked up in horror. He didn't have to call her names to show he had no interest.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Piper asked, trying not to let her voice crack. Aerrow's eyes pierced hers.

"You heard me." He replied. Piper's confedince faded.

"Someone needs to remind you I'm trying to keep you alive. Sorry, llast I check your life was on the line because of me, and only I could keep you from death. Remind me why I tried to save your life, why I drew the line. Aerrow, you can't run. And last I checked, I didn't ask to get raped. No one does. So you can go kill yourself. See what I care." Piper's voice cracked at the end as She turned and walked out of the room, tears leaking from her eyes the moment the door closed behind her where she ran to her room and cried.

"I went too far." Aerrow muttered to himself.

"Aerrow, what the hell happened between you and Piper? And what line?" Finn asked.

"And why are you being a jerk?" Stork asked, walking over.

"Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning. I love Piper. When Finn Yelled all across the ship I kissed Piper, she lied that it was just a fantasy of hers. That she loved and I didn't kiss her. I did kiss her, and Radar caught us at least three times. Piper wanted to keep it on the low because she had just lost her virginity to that . She knew if he truly wanted her, he would stop at nothing to kill anyone she's got a relationship with. So, last night, she told me, I wasn't allow to be with her, We couldn't be together because I would be killed protecting her." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Harsh dude. You called her a name." Finn exclaimed. " The girl is just trying to keep you alive.

"But she's right. If Dark Ace wants her he'll stop at nothing to get her. He'll give us a painful… merciless… doom." Stork's eye was twitching.

"I think it's very sweet of her." Junko commented.

"You guys are making me feel worse. I guess I should apologize." Aerrow walked out of the room and toward Piper's room.

- - -X

Meanwhile, Piper had just cried herself to sleep after ripping picture after picture of Aerrow out of all her notebooks, crying over each one of them, ruining it's detail and art work and crumbling them up only to throw them at her trash can until it was over flowing and falling all over the floor. Her last picture was a picture of her and Aerrow running through a park on the first day of school back in kindergarten. She smiled at the picture before throwing at the overflowing trash can where it bounced off and landed in front of the door.

Aerrow opened her door as she slept and walked in, stopping when he heard the sound of paper. He looked down and saw the picture he had just stepped on. He unfolded it and saw a picture of him flying on the skimmer with Junko and Finn, racing them to the condor where Piper sat on the balcony drawing.

"Wow." He whispered. He walked toward Piper's sleeping form and he saw the now dried tears on Piper's face and his heart feel even further than it was. He put his hand on Piper's shoulder, stirring the sleeping girl. Piper opened her eyes, pushing the sleep away. She turned her head to see who had their hand on her shoulder, in no mood to fight back. She stared at Aerrow.  
" I'm sorry Piper. I went too far. You okay?" Aerrow asked, only receiving at cold icy stare from Piper.

"What do you care?" Piper snapped, her voice full of fake venom and coldness. She was mad but she found a chance at her revenge and she was taking it.

"Piper, I care a lot. You made it seem like you didn't want me. That hurt. I deiced that if that's how you wanna be, that's how I'll be. Only I took a step too far."

"Sure you did." Exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she sat up.

"Piper, I-" Piper interupped him.

"No Aerrow, You don't care! You didn't even notice that something went wrong." Piper exclaimed, glaring, false anger dripping from her voice, as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Piper, What are you talking about?" Aerrow asked, nervous.

'Yes! It's working.' Her mind cheered.

"The plant…. It didn't work." Piper lied.

"you don't mean…" Aerrow started, afraid to continue.

"Yes Aerrow, I do mean I'm going to give birth to Dark Ace's Baby, and there is nothing I nor anyone can do about it." Piper lied.

"No…"

"KIDDDING!" Piper shrieked, bolting from the bed and out of the room with laughter.

"Why you little!" Aerrow shouted, chasing her, following her laughter to the bridge where she stopped and he crashed into her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, until he looked around..

Me: CLIFFHANGER!

Piper: It's about time.

Me: About time for what? A cliff hanger or that I found my notebook which is missing pages.

Piper: that might explain why parts of it are better then the rest.

Me: shut up. I was missing a page and a half of the drama. I had to it up.

Piper: sure.

Me: Piper, stop pushing my buttons or I'll rewrite this story and kill Aerrow and you can become Ace's Lawful wedded and loving wife.

Piper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (screams and runs from the room)

Me: Review! By the way, don't let Piper know, that was an empty threat.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Sigh…

Me: Sigh…

Piper: What is it now?

Me: I hate my phone…

Piper: I thought you loved your new phone?

Me: It's not new. It's old.

Piper: You've had it for less then 2 months.

Me: But my mom had it for a whole year and a half.

Piper: So… you love that little camera phone.

Me: It's broken.

Piper: What?

Me: The same way her old one broke. The same design that my mom had. In the same spot.

Piper: Ouch…

Me: The god dang antenna is broken. The screw poped and now my phone my phone is going to be dead before school starts!

Piper: Saphire….

Me: Shut up. I'm going to start typing this before I get anymore ticked and stressed out. Don't own the storm hawks.

- - -X-X

She stared in front of the condor where Dark Ace and Ravess had surrounded the ship with over a hundred talons.

"Give me the girl!" Dark Ace Yelled.

"You want her? You'll have to go through me to get her." Aerrow yelled back, stepping in front of Piper.

"Aerrow… he'll kill you!" Piper whispered as fear griped her voice.

"Piper, I don't Care. He can kill me for all I care. AS long as he can't take you against your will." Aerrow replied as he turned around to face her.

"I won't let him kill you. Don't you dare do this." Aerrow shook his head. He put his hands on Piper's shoulders.

"If He kills me so be it. I'm taking him with me." Piper threw her arms around Aerrow's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss Aerrow was surprised at first but shrugged it off fairly quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Wolf whistles sounded all around the condor, outside and inside (Finn and Junko, and the talons) Some of the Cyclonians started to slap and cheer as well. Dark Ace grew angry and Red Faced.

"Stop Cheering!" Dark Ace hollered. When the Talons didn't listen he knocked one off their skimmer and continued onto another. Piper pulled away from the kiss.

"If you really want to stop him, I had to give you that." Piper murmured. Her eye's shifted to what was going on behind on behind Aerrow and Giggled. Aerrow turned and smirked as Dark Ace threw another Talon off his skimmer. Finn and Junko were laughing at how ridiculously funny the situation was at hand.

"I think He's gonna knock the Talon next to Ravess off his skimmer next." Finn exclaimed.

"Nope… The one closest to Dark Ace." Junko exclaimed. Neither of the two were correct. Dark Ace shoot the wind shield which craked and Aerrow bolted to the skimmer bay with the rest of the storm hawks as Piper bolted to her room as she looked for a crystal. Once she found it, ran off to the roof with it in hand.

- - -X-X

Me: Review for more! I gotta go!


	10. Chapter 10

Piper ran to the roof with the crystal in her hand, her hair flying out behind her

Piper ran to the roof with the crystal in her hand, her hair flying out behind her. Once on the roof she looked for Aerrow with her eyes, knowing he'd be fighting Dark Ace. She wanted to find Dark Ace.

"I want the girl!" She heard Dark Ace growl. She looked up to see Dark Ace and Aerrow battling. Aerrow had a cut running across his shoulder. Piper watched the battle rage on, looking for a clear shot. She never noticed that Ravess had parked her skimmer on the roof and walked up to her.

"Wow, intense battle. You really should just shot him. After what he did to you he deserves to be sent into oblivion." Ravess exclaimed, making Piper look at her.

"You want me to shot Dork Ace?" She asked in confusion.

"Duh. I almost wrung his neck when I heard. Allow me to explain. I part of a hidden rebellion in Cyclonia called the Foxes where I have been leader for 3 years. It was started 16 years ago when Dark Ace, or in your case, Dork Ace, became a traitor to the atmos and one of Cyclonia's greatest allies. I was the reason why Starling managed to stay undercover in Cyclonia for so long. I passed info on to her, and she passed it on to the Sky knight council. Now, I want to bring the Foxes out into the open. I am doing that by defeating half of Dark Ace's army." Ravess explained. Piper turned and saw that Junko and Finn were finishing the last few talons.

" Alright." Piper turned to watch Aerrow narrowly dodge a blow to the head. She sighed and began to take aim. She stopped when Finn put his hand on her shoulder.

"Aim for the stomach. Larger target then the head." Finn told her. Piper nodded and started to aim again before firing, hitting Dark Ace in the neck, making him disappear into a dark purple cloud. Aerrow glanced toward them and glared at Piper.

"I was doing fine on my own." He told her.

"My way was faster." She told him. Aerrow jumped off Darkace's Skimmer and let it fall into the waste lands. He landed on the roof of the condor. Piper smiled and Ran up to Aerrow and gave him a kiss.

"I'll never get used to that." Finn exclaimed.

"I'm sure you will." Ravess told him. Aerrow and Piper pulled apart and Aerrow stared at Ravess.

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

"Allow me to explain. She's part of the Foxes rebellion group in Cyclonia." Piper exclaimed.

"I do knida feel bad for Cyclonis. She just lost her best commanding officer, her other best one is a traitor and the third is tied up. About half of her equipment is damaged too." Ravess exclaimed with a laugh.

"What do you mean Tied up?" Finn asked.

"Snipe is currently tied up in a dungeon cell in Cyclonia thanks to me." Ravess explained. " I never did like my brother. He has the bad blood of my mother. He was supposed to be the one on this mission, not me. I deiced I needed to change that and tied him up. By time they find him he'll be dead or seriously ill."

"You pretty much just killed your brother. How can you do that?" Finn asked.

" I don't know. How could I do that to my mother. Besides, it's not my first attempt to kill him. Mother always favored him. I got a B on a math test and she yelled me for not getting a perfect score on the test. The snipe came in with a F+ on the same quiz and she praised him! When I asked for help on my homework, she told me to do it myself, yet when snipe asked for help, she told him not to bother and did it for him! Naturally I had to do something. When my Father went away on a business trip, My mother had to watch us. Snipe hated to cook, and couldn't, but mother thought he was an amazing cook. I loved to cook but with my mother I had to pretend to hate cooking. Mother couldn't cook period, burnt everything, even water. So, Snipe had a screaming Fit when mother asked if he would like to cook.

"So she went to me and told me to cook. I told her I hated cooking. She yelled at me and told me to cook or I wouldn't get to eat anything until my Father got home a week later. So I cooked dinner. My mother never drank soda plain, she always had it with ice cream. So she and Snipe parked their fat butts in the living room and put in a movie and made me be the freaking slave. So I put in an over douse of sleeping pills in my mother's soda. She never knew. She died from the over douse. Back then when I got upset, I'd blare music so I pretended to be depressed that my mother was dead and blared my music as I cheered and partied in my room, Happy to be free of my Mother's wrath. My Father let me cook whatever I wanted. Eventually, He fell ill and died. So Cyclonis's Father took us in when I was 16. Cyclonis and became friends and as my brother attempted to best me I attempted to poison him as well." Ravess explained. "Especially when he tried to poison Starling."

"Was that the short version? " Piper asked.

"No, it was a medium version of the tale." Ravess answered.


	11. Chapter 11

"so you're a traitor

"so you're a traitor?" Finn asked.

"Yes."

" You use poisins?"

"Yes."

"So you're gay?"

"WHAT?! NO! I'll have you know I'm straight."

"So your boyfriends are gay?"

"FINN!" Piper yelled, making Finn nearly jump out of his skin.

"What?"

"You're being rude." Piper snapped. She and Ravess had both slapped Finn, at the same time.

"Ow." Finn whined. Finn attempted to Attack Piper from behind so she flipped him over her shoulder and into the ground. " OW!"

"Be happy she didn't kick you." Ravess exclaimed. Finn pinned he arms to her sides and she jammed her heel in-between his legs.

"OW!" He squealed. Aerrow shook his head at his wingman.

"Well, I have to go meet Starling. I promised I'd meet her on Terra Ray." Ravess exclaimed.

" We'lll see each other again soon, right?"

"Yes, we will."

"Thanks for your help." Piper and Ravess then hugged as if they were old friends.

"See you later Storm hawks." Ravess jumped onto her skimmer and waved goodbye before flying off.

"I'm hungery." Junko stated as they all started to go into the condor.

- - -X

Me: one more chapter! It's a long one too! So keep an eye out for it. School starts in three days so I'm attempting to update as much as possible before it starts. Once it starts I will take weeks to update.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I've come a long way since this story, and I deiced it's time to let this story be finished. I've long since lost the notebook that held the final chapter of this story. If I find it, it will be the alternate ending. But for now, it's time to give the story an end. 3-4 years without change is wrong. I'm sorry I took so long. Please, enjoy.

X-X-X-X-X

Piper's Bad News and Bad Luck

_3 years later…_

"Do you take this young woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked, looking at the tall man standing at the altar. His green eyes looked at her amber ones and smiled.

"I do." The priest turned to the young woman also at the altar.

"And you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until deaths do you part?" He asked.

"I do." She answered a smile on her lips.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He pulled her into his arms with a fierce kiss, the passion increasing as she kissed him back and the room burst into cheers. The Groom smiled at his bride and turned to the audience.

"I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Haron!" The priest announced. The Bride and Groom grinned.

Piper smiled and walked up to the Bride and hugged her.

"Congratulations Ravess, You must be so happy." Piper exclaimed, hugging the bride carefully. Ravess laughed.

"You must be too. Married no even a year and take a look at that, " Ravess put her hand on Piper's plump stomach, " And the size of a barn you're so pregnant." The two laughed as Aerrow approached them.

"Congratulations Charles!" Aerrow exclaimed, shaking Charles, tall and blond, hand.

"Thank you Aerrow. I'm glad you and Piper could join us on this joyous day." Charles exclaimed. He pulled Aerrow a little closer. " Do you know if the baby is boy or girl yet?"

"Piper wants to be surprised, I'm dying to know. But, It's twins. That's all I know." Aerrow whisphered.

"Congratulations yourself!" Charles exclaimed. Ravess and Piper stared at the too.

"When are you do again?" Ravess asked.

"Next month." Piper answered with a smile.

"Oh, I can't wait. You'll let me baby sit won't you?" Ravess asked.

"Of course." Piper answered.

"She'd be insane not to." A tall/short female said with long silver-blond hair with eyes very similar in color and shape to Aerrow's said.

"Hello Aria. You, Ravess, and Saphire are allowed to baby-sit whenever you like. The three of you I know will take good care of my baby." Piper answered, Greeting Aerrow's Sister. Aerrow and Charles shared a look. A young woman with dark brown hair with a hint of red and bright blue eyes walked up and looked Piper up and down.

"Piper you look BIG for 8 months. Are you sure it's one baby and not twins or something?" She asked.

"Yes, _Doctor_, I know I'm carrying one baby. Though some days with all the kicking I think it's two or three." Piper answered.

"Piper seriously, I want to know what you need for the baby or babies for your baby shower. You know darn well I'm throwing you a big one." She responded.

"Saphire, I don't want to know if it's boy or girl." Piper answered. Saphire laughed.

"Of course not. I want to design the nursery. So can I Find out and leave you in the dark? PLEASE?" Saphire begged.

"I'll think about it."

"You do know I'm only going to go through Aerrow now right?"

"Yeah, I do. You work until you can get your way around things to get your way. So tell me doctor Saphire, how is life treating you?"

"Don't remind me. I've got a few people hounding me right now. The only reason day is quite is I said I had a wedding to go to. Everyone seems to think it's mine." Piper shook her head and hugged Saphire, Aria, and Ravess again before moving on. Aerrow kept his hand on the small of Piper's back, leading her through the party.

"I'll let her design it you know." Aerrow stated. Piper gave him a look. " I'll even help her."

"NO! We aren't going to find out if it's a boy or girl until it's born." Piper scowled.

"Well, I already know something about that." Aerrow answered.

"AERROW!" Piper screeched, causing some of the surrounding people to look at them.

"What? I wanted to know."

"Boy or girl?" Piper asked, almost sounding as if she was giving in.

"I don't know." Piper looked at him funny. " I just know, it's twins." Piper's Face lit up.

"Really? I thought that it was one. It looked like one in the early pictures of the baby.

"That was when it was smaller. So the two disappeared into what looked like one." Aerrow answered.

"YAY! Okay, no gender finding out. I want to be surpised. Oh, that means we have more names to pick out." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow laughed and continued to lead her into the party.

X-X-X-X-X

1 month later… The twins were born, one girl, and one boy, Raven and Cory. Raven was dark skinned, lighter than her mother's though, with emerald eyes, her hair a gentle shade of dark blue, similar to her mothers. Cory was fair skinned, amber eyes, and red hair, and practically a spitting image of his father in the rest of his looks.

The end…

X-X-X-X-X


End file.
